


Sneak In

by BlackwatchMimi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, just yeah, uh i have no idea what to tag like
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:17:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8468542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackwatchMimi/pseuds/BlackwatchMimi
Summary: Paige has her partners snuck in for a day of hanging around.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sendra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sendra/gifts).



> Writin' up my part of a creative trade :'3

There are a lot of concerns that troubled Paige going into the evening. Well, there were. Most of them managed to become nothing more than a background thought as the hours had gone by.

Of course, the concerns specifically all revolved around one thing; having two wanted criminals holed up in her room for the evening. All in thanks of course to a specific trouble-making friend who managed to at the very least help them in. On most occasions, Paige had received help getting out of the base unnoticed, but a change of pace was especially nice and fortunately, most agents were out in the field rather than around the watchpoint. 

Lying comfortably on the large, warm belly below her, Paige’s fingertips traced over the leather of the mask left resting on the bed beside the two of them, digits trailing the holes of its pig-like snout. The atmosphere remained surprisingly peaceful, the only sound in the room at that moment was Jamison’s tinkering, accompanied by the occasional self-directed mumbling as he figured out whatever it was he might have been fixing up where he sat on the room’s floor.

As time went on in the mostly silent room, Paige knew the Junkers would have to be snuck out soon, leaving a less-than-pleasant feeling despite the visit otherwise going over rather well.

A large hand against her waist snapped her thoughts back to the present, her hand pulling away from the mask she had been idly touching; gaze wandering to Mako’s exposed face. She shivered pleasantly as his hand made careful strokes against her side, laying her head down against him and making a pleased hum.

The comfortable atmosphere slowly became replaced by something more intimate as the hands at her sides dipped low only to push up beneath her top, calloused fingers stroking soft skin attentively. She squirmed, lips curling into a grin from the mix of the slightest bit of tickling along with the pleasing touch; a pinkish hue forming on her freckled cheeks. 

It only became clear the sound of tinkering had stopped when an added weight caused a dip in the bed where Junkrat crawled himself onto. “Seems like I almost missed something exciting,” his enthused voice spoke next to Paige’s ear, her head turning to face him only to be met with a sudden-enough-to-surprise kiss from Jamison, his lips eagerly pressing into hers for a moment before he pulled back and chuckled gleefully.

His mechanical hand patted against the belly Paige lay on. “It’s lookin’ like ol’ Roadie’s out for some attention.”

With a few glances between the two men - Mako with a cocked eyebrow, Jamison with a wide grin -, she nodded and wiggled off of him, almost feeling disappointed at the lack of warmth his body heat provided. “Did you have something in mind?” she asked with a genuine curiosity.

“‘Course I do, love, always do.” The smaller junker doesn’t seem to be interested in messing around rather than getting to the point, settling himself beside Roadhog, lowering his body to get to the right spot. His intact hand finds its way to Mako’s pelvis, unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down only a small amount. Paige’s blue eyes watch as Jamison leans in, hand gripping the already half-hard cock now left mostly exposed aside from the thin fabric of boxers that kept it hidden.

Getting himself close, Junkrat nipped at the member playfully as the barest bit of -somewhat- aggressive attention had the shaft hardening; the navy blue undergarments darkening from the bits of Jamison’s saliva as he used his mouth to toy with the other man’s unexposed cock.

It didn't remain that way for long - to no one’s surprise given the younger junker’s known impatience. He pulled the boxers down, exposing the now throbbing hard erection to the air. He looked over at Paige to meet her eyes, then back to the cock in hand, then back to her.

Taking his cue, she settled comfortably on the opposite side of Roadhog, tentatively leaning in and running her tongue along the underside of the large shaft; Jamison joining her shortly after as the two of them settle in an unsynchronized rhythm of working the cock in front of them with their tongues.

Paige took the tip into her mouth first, running her tongue over the salty-tasting slit - accompanied by the metallic taste of the jewlery pierced through the head prince albert style - as she took in as much as her mouth can accommodate, letting out a pleased hum against the shaft when one of Mako’s hand rests itself on the back of her head, fingers curling into her red locks. Her tongue gave all of its attention to the tip, running along the ridges of the head.

When she pulled away, her own mouth was replaced by Jamison’s, his mouth taking in half of the length while Paige’s hand worked the otherwise neglected base.

The two of them alternated for some time, with the occasional bump of the head that made the situation a little amusing more than completely sexual; sometimes an added giggle from all the awkwardness of trying to have both of them take even turns.

Paige squirmed with arousal at every low, quiet rumble of a groan Roadhog lets out as the two work him over attentively. She was taken off guard when an arm moved around her waist, Jamison’s hand dipping between her legs; digits pressing into the clothing that covered her aroused heat. She moaned against the large cock in her mouth, wiggling in an attempt to get more stimulation from Junkrat’s fingers. He seemed to be willing to oblige, rather than tease; sliding his hand up onto to push it down beneath the waistband of her pants this time.

The two stopped taking turns between who’s mouth was on Roadhog, and instead Jamison used his prosthetic hand to continue squeezing and stroking the base of the cock while his other hand slid beneath Paige’s underwear, a lone digit stroking her slit. She shuddered, attention torn between her own pleasure from the finger working her arousal and the firm shaft in her mouth, tongue rolling over the tip to taste the familiar salty flavor of precum.

A muffled moan vibrated against Roadhog’s member, Paige bucking and squirming as Jamison’s finger presses firmly against her swollen clit, slowly moving around it in circles at a gradually increasing pace. Despite Junkrat’s ministrations causing a split in focus, she eagerly worked over Mako, tongue flicking the silver piercing before she tugs the jewellery gently with her teeth, eliciting a more vocal groan from the man.

With her senses on fire and Junkrat working her over, Paige felt herself against the edge of release, the way she tries to roll her hips into the touch against her heat reflective of her need for more. Without so much as neglecting the cock in his hand, Jamison slid his finger down and into her hole, his thumb taking the other digits place where he continued to work over her sensitive nub.

As she neared her peak, Paige’s muffled noises became more frequent, her mouth working Roadhog more erratically as she teetered on the edge from the work of a single digit and thumb.

Her body shuddered as her climax hit, muscles tensing and walls squeezing around the finger inside her, its movements seeming to become more rapid as if to carry her through the release. She refuses to relent her work on the shaft in her mouth however, her climactic moans continuing to be drowned out - instead vibrating against the length.

It’s just as she began to come down from her own release that Roadhog’s cock seemed to throb in her mouth before spurts of cum shoot into it as Mako groans in satisfaction, fingers gripping her hair tightly to hold her in place as he spills completely into her mouth.

After being held in place for what felt like almost a little _too_ long, she swallowed every bit of his release and the softening cock slid out of her mouth with a ‘pop’, her breathing rapid as she caught up on a bit of lost air; only realising now that Jamison had already withdrawn his hand from inside her pants and pulled back somewhat from the two of them.

There were a few moments of silence as the three of them recoup; only for Paige’s hazy thoughts to get snapped to reality when the sound of a buzzing phone fills the air in the room.

Hastily, she found the device and picked it up, feeling a slight panic when the screen lit up and she was met with the time as well as multiple messages from the same friend who she needed to get the Junkers back out of the base undetected.

It seemed before she could even speak, the two of them already knew, Mako tucking himself back into his pants and getting up from the bed. He placed a hand on her head affectionately. “Seems like we’ll have to get started sooner next time.”

Jamison didn't say anything, surprisingly, but only laughs as Paige starts scrambling to get everything ready for their -hopefully stealthy - escape from the Watchpoint.


	2. Prep Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew this is long overdue.  
> Another part of a trade for Sendra of course, Chapter 2 yay :)

“C’mon you sure all this is really important?” an impatient tone with a distinct Aussie accent cuts through the otherwise less-than-noisy atmosphere of the room - it certainly comes off as what normal people might consider mood-ruining but for Paige it was something she’d become so used to that it didn’t really have that effect anymore, not always at least.

Before she could say anything, the man continued. “I mean what could go wrong?”

The girl was ready to give an explanation as to why it was important for this sort of prep work, despite the situation she currently found herself in it seemed important to remind her partner again about safety, but once again her chance to speak is taken away.

“Shut up,” short and commanding, accompanied by a snort from Roadhog as he lay on the bed, already naked and lazily stroking himself - it was a bit casual considering but hardly an unusual experience at this point.

Jamison didn’t speak again, rather made a sound of annoyance as he at least seemed to be focused back on Paige rather than his questions or impatience.

The three of them had been at it for awhile, casual petting, stroking, touching. A short little show between the Junkers with her as their audience. At this point the trio had been unclothed for some time but not quite near the main act they were aiming for.

As if hoping it’d be enough indication to continue, Paige moved her legs apart just a little bit more, her wet slit exposed as Junkrat positioned a toy to her entrance, taking his time but very clearly struggling to do so, because really he still didn’t think it was too important of a task - ‘preparing’ Paige to be able to take Roadie, she calls it. A little whimper sounds through the room when Jamison presses the rather large toy into her hole.

It didn’t start with this, it had moved from fingers to a different silicone toy to this one, a gradual build over some time with the intent to have Paige take Mako’s incredibly large size into her. She hadn’t yet; despite having been with the two criminals for some time, mostly for the reason they were addressing now - the need to be able to prep and this time, they actually had the time to do so.

Paige squirmed and bit her lip as her inner walls felt the now very familiar sensation of being stretched to accommodate a new size. Her slim frame wiggled slightly as if to help her take it in with greater ease, but of course it didn’t help any

The process was slow, Jamison inching in the toy with a surprisingly unhurried pace given his personality. Likely, he would end up getting antsy and impatient at some point - she’d be able to tell if his leg started twitching restlessly.

But, paying attention to minor things like that that wasn’t much of an option at that point, Paige’s hips rocked back and forth gently as she slowly adjusted to the new girth. She ends up so focused on the toy as it makes slow progress being pressed deeper into her that it isn’t until large calloused hands are stroking down her sides that she realized Roadhog was no longer self-pleasuring, but instead focusing attention on her; one of his hands gripping her hip, while the other made its way lower.

When the tip of a thick finger pressed against her clit, she found her attention finally shifting towards pleasure rather than simply on what had almost begun to feel like a chore, slow circles being drawn against the sensitive nub and prompting a whimpering moan.

To her surprise, without being prompted this time, Jamison takes pause once he’d pushed the toy in halfway, reaching off to the side and presenting a bottle of lubricant. He doesn’t treat it ceremoniously, pops the cap open and tips the bottle above Paige’s slit; allowing a generous amount to pour out onto her and the toy. With his mechanical hand, he closed the bottle while he used the fingers of the other to rub the lube around her hole and the dildo’s shaft, grumbling about Roadie’s big hand being somewhat in the way.

When he began to press the toy in again, he worked it a little less slow and patient then before, the lubricant helping it along; Paige moaning and squirming from the sensations both men were offering her - Junkrat’s free hand gripping her inner thigh to keep her still, Roadhog’s hand holding her hip and a thumb stroking bare skin as he continued to make slow pleasing circles on her clit, helped along by the added lubricant.

Finally, the toy bottomed out within her. “Gimme a sec,” she managed to get out. Both of the Junkers paused their ministrations, the room mostly quiet aside from Paige’s wrecked breathing as she remained still to adjust to the toy within her. After a few moments of pause, the exhales a long breath, “okay, I’m good.”

With her cue, Jamison attempted to pull Paige closer to him where he held her thigh as he gripped the base of the toy, while Mako seemed to have similar plans, resulting in a momentary back-and-forth tug between the two men, and then an awkward pause. With a snort, Roadhog released his grip first; Jamison grinning at the larger man having relented, before he got to work on pulling the toy back out, making short, shallow thrusts at first that gradually became longer and deeper.

Despite the lube making it a much easier experience - the toy is still thick enough that Paige feels stretched out, making moans of both discomfort and pleasure; heat coiling in her stomach from the stimulation; breathing a little quick and shallow. She squeaked out a little noise when Mako’s large thumb and forefinger began pinching her clit gently, teasing - before he began to rub it between the digits. The tension in her core began to feel almost overwhelming; making her certain she was about to reach her peak - but she didn’t want that yet.

“S-stop,” she finally spoke out, trying to cease the stimulation before accidentally tipping over the edge. Her chest heaved and she leaned back against Roadhog, wiggling away from the toy until it slid out of her with a wet little “pop,” sound. Her heat felt like it was pulsing with arousal, and she was certain this was as ready as she would get.

With a breathy chuckle, Paige leaned forward and down until she could place a peck on Junkrat’s lips, offering up a smile. “Thanks, Jami.”  
“‘Course, mate,” the Junker’s cheeks flushed at the more affectionate display in their sexual scenario, and Paige giggled as she returned to sitting more upright. She could tell there was some embarrassment Jamison was feeling - he didn’t really say mate to her unless he was flustered; and it was cute.

Her attention, however, is taken away from that around the same time she feels herself being lifted by her waist off the bed, her small frame being held up before she ends up being turned around and placed resting on top of Mako, his large, thick shaft gliding against her wet slit.

She braced her hands against his large stomach, lifting herself slightly so as to position the head at her entrance and reaching back to guide the shaft. She made a quick glance back to see that Junkrat had settled against the wall; stroking himself lazily as he watched.

Firm hands gripping her hip brings her attention back to Roadhog, and she lowered herself carefully onto him, sucking in a sharp breath as the tip penetrated and stretched her.

“O-oh!” Paige took a pause, giving herself a moment before she continued to move, her partner rubbing circles against her thighs with his thumbs but otherwise leaving her to set her own pace; to be in control of how much she takes.

She pulled up, removing the thick length from inside her before going for another try, her body shaking slightly as she carefully, slowly, lowered herself bit by bit; chewing her lower lip thoughtlessly to try and muffle any sounds of discomfort.

Once the time she took in what seemed to be a reasonable amount, - she couldn’t tell without being able to see - Paige began to settle herself into a rhythmic motion, riding up and down the amount of Roadhog’s length that she had managed to take in; the Junker making strained grunts from the sheer tightness of her heat.

"You can slow down," Mako's deep voice rumbled as he shifted beneath Paige, making an effort not to move too much and to give the opportunity for her to have things go her tempo rather than anything else. 

"I'm fine," she responded, voice sounding a  _little_ more wrecked than she had anticipated. She steadied her breathing and moved at a slightly faster pace, keeping each movement shallow while occasionally sliding down a little bit lower than before until she managed to get herself as far as halfway. She kept her hands firmly planted on Roadhog's stomach, keeping herself braced as her body remained shaky and a little unsteady from the overwhelming sensation of taking something bigger than she ever had, or even thought she might be able to.

As she became more comfortable with her pace, less concentrated on being careful, Paige’s moans began sounding out in the room, starting quiet and gaining volume as she found herself more eager to ride. She didn’t lower herself any more than halfway, not sure if she even could take it any deeper. Still, Mako seemed to be enjoying it and it felt _amazing_ , pleasure coiling rapidly in her core.

Taking her vocal cues that she was comfortable with her pace, Roadhog reached forward, placing his hand between their bodies to once again rub circles around her clit; slowly and steadily. She moaned, giving a flash of a smile of approval but ultimately losing focus to riding him out, rocking herself back and forth in an eager chase to reach her peak.

When it  _did_ hit her, it felt like a rush, hitting hard and she stopped moving to shake as her moans filled the room, Roadhog offering shallow thrusts to help her ride it out as she clutched at his sides as if holding on for dear life. She remained quivering in place, walls tightening around the large shaft and only making her climax more intense to handle. It seemed the sensation of having tight, wet walls tighten around his shaft is enough to bring Roadhog to his own end, the man making very quick, shallow thrusts out-of-rhythm until he held himself in place with a deep groan, both hands moving to grip Paige's waist as he emptied out within her. 

The two remain locked for some time until carefully, Mako lifted her once again, his large cock sliding out from within her, followed by his release leaking out and down her thigh. 

Dazed, she managed to bring her attention to Jamison once she was set down onto the bed, the Junker appearing blissed out with a mess of cum left on his stomach. She smiled, before patting the bed. "Come to bed," her voice was hoarse as she spoke, feeling a little dizzy and overwhelmed, but ultimately satisfied. The moment she was done speaking, her head fell to the bed against the pillow and she curled up at Roadhog's side, mattress dipping with added weight as Junkrat joined.


End file.
